


The Flash: A Soulmate And A Wing

by FrozenSpeedster



Series: Soulmate Wing AU [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Maybe fluff, Probably some dirty jokes, Soulmates, Wings, but I may forget, but IDK., will be warning when cringy pun coming up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSpeedster/pseuds/FrozenSpeedster
Summary: Leonard Snart's wing disappeares after the Partial Exelirator explosion. Fortunately it reappears nine months later, but now, it looks a little different. COLDFLASH!Soulmate AU were you have a single wing that represents your soulmate in anyway shape or form. They can hide it but most choose not too so that they can find their destined love.Yes, yes, bad at summaries but I thought this one was goodDisclaimer: I do not own 'The Flash'





	1. Chapter 1

"Lenny! Wake up!" 

I open my eyes sluggishly and sit up. I yell back "Lisa, you know I was out late last night."  
My forever annoying sister replys with "Well it's  your fault you went on a job the night before the birthday celebration!"

I groan. "Listen, we're not celebrating someone's birthday who I don't even know, what we are celebrating is the day I got my wing."

Lisa sticks her tongue out childishly. "I don't care! It's someone luckies birthday out there and we are celebrating it whether you like it or not!"

She can be a real pain in the but sometimes.

I turn to look at my single wing that has been beside me for now exactly 27 years. It was a beautiful wing, but it also look damaged. It's black feathers were here, there and everywhere on my bed. They must have fallen out in the night. I sigh. For this many feathers to be lost every night, something or someone must have scarred my poor soulmate.

I look up at Lisa.

"Well, where's the cake?" I figured I should amuse her.

She grins like a maniac then leaves the room. I get ready and just as I walk out of my room, Lisa and Mick are there, both wearing stupid party hats. Mick did not look pleased, but he kept up the act.

The cake was in the style of my wing. Dark but beautiful. Tasted better than any other cake I've ever had. Maybe it was good to celebrate a strangers birthday.


	2. Captain Cold: The Explosion

*some months after soulmates birthday*

I sit on the couch grunting. What's all this fuss about a machine that could 'Change The Future'. Honestly its the person that makes the future not some crappy machine. I glance over at my wing. Honestly it's probably the most beautiful wing out there. Even my sister has a pretty weird looking wing. Hers is made up of all this fancy looking machinery. 

 

"Lisa!" I call out for my odd winged sister. "They're about to fire it up. If you want to see this 'Life Changing Moment In History' I would come out now." I wait for a reply. None comes. Knowing her she probably sneaked out to see it in person. Goddamn it! I get up to start looking for her. That's when I here a bang. now all I see is black.

 

When I wake up I see Lisa. Her eyes are red. Was she crying for me. "Lisa?" I ask. I hear how weak my voice is. "What is it-" I see why she's crying. My wing, it's gone. That means my soulmate is a) dead or b) dying. I sit up and hug my sorrowful sister. "It's okay." I assure her. "He's going to be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. Let's just say it's difficult to manage school, life and my secret life (This) also this is on two different sites (soon three) so if you feel like viewing this somewhere else, check it out on Quotev. Under the same name. That's all folks!


	3. The Flash: Snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before the Particle Accelerator explosion.

I'm Barry Allen. Let me start by saying, I hate my wing. It's cold and hurts the shoulder it resides on. It feels like eternal frostbite, so I keep it hidden. At least until the particle accelerator exploded. Iris' wing got trapped in some wire when we were chasing the thief that stole her bag. As intimidating as her winged seemed, it was really delicate and gentle so I tried to be careful. 

 

Once it was free I ran off after the thief. "Barry!" Iris called out from behind me. I was slow, but he was slower. I tackled him to the ground and he let go of the bag, after a few moments to regain his sense of direction, the thief ran off. It was at that moment I didn't have enough strength to keep my wing in. In a blue light the frosted wing burst out of my scapular turning the skin around it a dark blue colour. I had no idea how much it had changed. It no longer felt like frost bite, more like a cool breeze in summer on that area. Snowflakes falling from each feather. I get up, not bothering to hide my wing I was too tired, and returned Iris' bag to her. "Is that what your-" I cut her off. "Yes, I'm sorry Iris, I'm going to go home." Stunned for a moment, she finally replies, "Okay sure." She puts her hand on my shoulder. "Go get some sleep." I love her smile, but there's nothing beyond that. 

 

Instead of heading home, I go to the CCPD. There were some loose ends for a previous case I wanted to work on. Then there was a bang. It shook the building. Rain was coming down through the skylight. I had to close it so the lab wouldn't flood. I grab the chain and start to close it when everything goes black, my wing bending in strange directions, the snowflakes gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally came out of my writers block and let me tell you, I'm sorry it took so long. I've been given lots of love and try hard to up date fortnightly. Until then, ADIOS AMIGOS!


	4. The Flash: A New Place

Waking up to Poker Face isn't exactly the best way to wake up. Especially if you have no idea where you are and there are strangers everywhere. Well, there was two, but it was still strange. The girl said some random science stuff while the dude started singing along. I bolt upright finally getting more air inside my lungs.

"Where am I?" I barley manage to get out while trying to breath. The girl come up to me and starts doing tests. I tried to get up, I needed to get out of this room, too much noise. "-at Star Labs." That get's me focused. "Star Labs? Who-?" I stop when I get a decent look at his wing. He's obviously proud considering the way it's positioned. It looked like it was made of gold, isn't that heavy? "Cisco Ramon and no, it doesn't weigh a thing, that's Caitlin 'Doctor' Snow, who likes to keep her's hidden." The girl- Caitlin, glares at him but holds up this container and says bluntly, "I need you to urinate in this." 

"What is happening what is going on?!" I start panicking, who were these people and why were they running tests on me? "Dude, you were struck by lightning!" What? Wouldn't I be dead then? I turn around and see a six pack in a mirror. "Lightning gave me abs? Wait is my wing-?" I see it in all it's cold glory. I let out a sigh of relief, then I decide to retract it. "You know you shouldn't do that we need to run some more tests-" Caitlin starts saying. I give her a pleading look. She gives a knowing look and continues on explaining everything. 

I talk with the remaining members of Star Labs which is only made up of the previous two I met and Harrison Wells. After that I head to Jitters, surely Iris will be working today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazza! An update! don't get much of these! I'm thinking of there being a master jewel or artifact that Snart is going to try to steal but runs into our favourite hero in red. Any creative ideas for what it should be or it's name? I don't want to stick to the main plot of the actual show so I feel like you readers should give me some ideas. Hope to hear some amazing ideas, until next time! ADIOS AMIGOS!!


	5. Captain Cold: Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snart's wing is back? It surely can't be HIM?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't read the previous notes at the bottom here's an important part " I'm thinking of there being a master jewel or artifact that Snart is going to try to steal but runs into our favourite hero in red. Any creative ideas for what it should be or it's name? I don't want to stick to the main plot of the actual show so I feel like you readers should give me some ideas." Just comment them and all will be swell!

It's been a couple of days since my back started hurting. Now it hurts worse than being stabbed in the back, literally. Lisa thinks I should get it checked out but there is no way I'm going to take my shirt of in front of anyone unless they're my soulmate, and that's never going to happen. Not since the Big Bang 2. At least, that's what I'm calling it. I find it hard to believe they allowed a mad scientist like, what was his name? Dr Swell. No, Smell? Wait, Wells! I can't believe they let a mad scientist make a machine that could potentially destroy all of Central City, MY CITY, and even some of Starling! 

Back to my back ache, it hurts a lot now but it's a kind of familiar hurt. I can't think of when I had this pain. Thinking about it, I decide to go to sleep. It was 11:56 pm and I stayed up all night last night planning my biggest theft yet. Apparently there is some sort of 'Red Streak' running around saving people and apparently foiling my plans. With that thought, I make my way back to the safe house and head to bed.

XXXX

Opening my eyes to the first light of morning, I sigh. Tonight, some shady guy is supposed to give me a weapon of destruction that I can use to slow down the streak. I try to stand up but my wing throws my of balance. Not unusual. Wait. Wing? I turn to look at my right shoulder where now a Sparky Wing resides. No wonder the pain felt familiar. It was the same pain I felt when I was 3 and I first got my wing. It must have hurt more because of its electrifying nature. How could it have changed after so long. The wing buzzed on my upper back. Almost melodic. I sit and just listen to it. 

"Lenny?" A soft voice calls. It took me a while to recognise it as my own sisters. A blink a few times to wake myself up from my daze. I look at her and ask "What?" It may have come harsher than intended, but Lisa didn't seem to notice. "You- You have a wing!" I take a quick glance at said object than look at Lisa. "Yes, quite a shock to me as well. Must have let my guard down while sleeping letting it out." I reply. "You know that's not what I meant." She sighs. "I don't know. Maybe they came back from death, maybe they're a new born baby, though, I'd prefer the former." I hope Lisa takes that as an acceptable answer, nods and leaves. I get changed and look at the time. No way it's 8:00 am! I could not have sat there for 2 hours! I take one last look at the electrifying and stunning wing, watching the electricity flow through each feather, wondering what could have happened to my soulmate to have turned a stunning black wing, into a literal stunning wing. With that, I hide it and get changed. Better for the world to know Leonard Snart has no soulmate. Makes me hardcore.

XXXX

Finally, the time for a new weapon came. I headed to the abandoned warehouse the supplier and I agreed to meet at. I planned on getting a weapon that could slow down the streak just enough for me to hurt him and get away with the diamond. The supplier showed me two guns. One, a heat gun can fry anything. 'Mick would like that.' I think to myself, and two, a cold gun. Can freeze anything. I examine it checking it out. That's when I decide I don't want to pay for these. I point the gun at the man and freeze him. It's a pretty neat gun, light but powerful. This will be more than enough to catch the streak.

XXXX

This was it. Today I have my second shot at stealing the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond, and this time, I can slow him down. But, something had been tugging at the back of my mind. The red streak kind of looked like lightning, my new wing gets red streaks across it from time to time...

Oh. My. God. 

My soulmate, is a hero!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! After so long! Sorry! I guess I had writers block and was a bit lazy! Until next time! ADIOS AMIGOS!!


	6. The Flash: Who is Leonard Snart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tried to steal the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond? Why is Barry refusing to look for the culprit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazah! Sorry for the wait! Thank you SO SO SOOOO MUCH for the comments! You guys are the best! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and keep ideas for the special item rolling in!

For a couple of days, I had been training with Cisco. I have to admit, I've saved a lot of lives. But the recent attempted robbery of the car had left me kind of jumpy. I don't think I can risk Leonard getting away, but I can't let anyone die. But it wasn't just that. My wing had been humming in his back since this morning. I'd been letting it out while sleeping but I never gets a proper chance to look at it. I decide that maybe letting it out at STAR labs may not be a smart idea. I made myself a mental not to check it out tonight before bed.

XXXX

Later, a robbery was in process, and of course, it's of the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond. Leonard's back and apparently, with a 'Cold Gun' that could slow me down! Honestly! How could Cisco believe I would turn bad?! I work with the police! Back to the diamond, I ran over to the museum, Snart seemed to be in a chatty mood.  
"Scarlet! Nice of you to join us!" Snart remarked.  
"Just leave! No one has to get hurt," I pleaded to him.  
"Can't do that Red, I've been planning this heist for weeks now, there's no stopping me," Snart replied bitterly.  
"Then you leave me no choice." I ran towards him, only to have a chilling sensation coursing through my body. I collapse. Helpless with my feet iced to the ground, forced into kneeling position. I glared at Snart as he approches me, Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond in hand. He grabs the collar of my shirt. He is way too close for comfort.

"Your wing," He demands.  
"What?" I stutter.  
"Show me your wing," This is bad. If Snart finds out about my wing, he could identify me out in public.  
"Don't have one. Soulmate died." I lied.  
Snart lets go of my shirts collar but grabs my hand and holds his cold gun to it, fired up and ready to freeze it off.  
"Show. Me. Your. Wing." His tone is intimidating.  
"No." I say, trying to sound confident, but failing.  
For some reason, Snart smirks. He takes the gun away from my hand. I sigh in relief, until he makes a hand gesture to his 'crew'. They bring in one of the security guards, handcuffed and, thankfully, not dead, just unconscious, then leave. Snart aims his gun at the guard.  
"Now, Scarlet, you wouldn't want me to kill this man over a wing would you?" Snart's won.  
"Okay!" I yell. "Just don't hurt him," Cisco is going to hate me for damaging his suit. Oh well it was his fault I was in this mess by making that stupid gun.

I let my wing ease out, ripping the fabric. Once it's fully out, I look at Snart's face. There's a look in his eye. A keen look. Like he was planning to steal something he wants, like how he looks at the diamond, except with less disregard. He holds the cold gun up.


	7. Captain Cold: What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Barry's wing meant for Leonard? Will they fight? Will they forgive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazza!!! It's here! No more cliffhanger!  
> ...  
> Yet.

_We are, each of us angels with only one wing; and we can only fly by embracing one another._

 

When I was young, before I got my wing, we learned this quote in class. I used to think I'd never have a soulmate. A lot of other kids had theirs. Lisa was born with hers. I was scared that not having a soulmate would make people think of me as weak. Now, standing in front of the man I'm destined to be with kneeling in front of me as a hold a gun to his face, I can see in his eyes, we are two sides of the same coin. I can't help but keep grinning.

I lower the gun. "Sorry Scarlet, it appears your coming with me." 

"Can you at least leave the guards alone? And the diamond here?" He pleads.

I sigh. "Just this one time, Red, as an act of generosity."

Red smiles a little, with relief, no doubt, but his eyes show fear and worry.  
This is going to be fun.

*

Carrying a knocked-out Flash was easier than it seemed at first, he was as light as a feather, well, almost.   
I bring him to safe house 6, I told Mick and Lisa to stay there after knocking Scarlet out. After tying him to a chair, a very difficult task to do considering he kept falling forwards, I went to the kitchen where Mick was no doubt making dinner.   
He glanced up from the recipe to look at me, "Was it 'im?"  
"Yes," I replied, keeping it simple.  
"So what now?"   
"Now we find Lisa's, then yours,"  
Mick grunted, "Why am I always last?"  
I knew that was a rhetorical question. "Where's Lisa?"  
"Bedroom,"

I head down the corridor to Lisa's room. Upon entering, I'm blinded by the jewelry. Of course. This is where Lisa keeps her spoils.  
"Lenny!"  
"Lisa,"  
"Was it him?! Was it him?!" She was too excited.  
"Yes, we just need to wait for him to wake up,"  
"You knocked him out?! Why?!" Loud.  
"I didn't want him to know the location."  
She frowned but that answer satisfied her enough. To be honest, it was because I didn't want the kid to start asking too many questions about why I wanted to see his wing.   
"Also Lisa, I have a suspicion on who your soul-mate could be,"  
"Who?"  
"Well, Red couldn't have made the suit himself otherwise my wing would be all metal,"  
"You're right!" She gave me the biggest grin ever. "We can finally find them!"  
I smiled then left her room.

Back in the basement, I hear grunting. 'The Flash' has woken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not bad, not bad, still need help deciding on an object for a special occasion though so please comment.  
> Also, you people who read my story are legends (of tomorrow). Hazza!!! I'll try to update ASAP!


	8. The Flash: Confusion is a relative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may just be me trying to get over my writer's block. A little help on what to do would be appreciated. Also, do you guys like the soulmate au? I'm thinking of making another story in this au.

Never, in my life have I been so confused. 

I mean, what happened to me? What happened to the guard? Was I kidnapped by Snart? If so why's my suit still on? Does Snart know about my comms? 

"My, my so this is what the city's favourite hero looks like all tied up."

Snart. So he did kidnap me.

I look up at the man. "What do you want?"

"Take a wild guess,"

I look at him, still confused.

"Wow, you really are stupid." He sighs. "Well, there goes 10 dollars,"

"What?" 10 dollars? What did that mean?

"Yeah, I made a bet with Mick that you would know why I brought you here. You cost me money kid,"

I didn't know how to react. "Sorry?" Why did I apologise? He's a criminal! He probably got his money by stealing. 

Snart let out a small laugh. "Let me see it again."

"See what?"

"Right, your stupid but I know you're not THAT stupid,"

A pause.

Snart sighs. "Your wing red, you show me yours, behave and I may show you mine. Deal?"

"Why would I want to see your wing?"

"Why don't you find out?"

I give up. I let my wing free out of the hole that it came out before. It seemed to burn the surrounding skin. It hurt. A lot. I inhale sharply hoping to ease the pain. I glance at what could be wrong with it. It looked fine except it seemed to be aching. I look back over at Snart.

"Good, now as promised I'll show you mine." He takes off his shirt and... oh. I look away. "C'mon Scarlet, your going scarlet," God I'm really starting to hate him. "Look,"

I look up from the dark, gritty floor to a beautiful yellow and red lightning wing. Beautiful.

"Hypnotising eh? Well, you see Scarlet, you're the Flash, when you run you leave lightning everywhere, and I'm... What did you call me?"

Still mesmerised I mumble "Captain Cold,"

"Yeah, Captain Cold. By the looks of your wing, I'd say it's pretty cold, no?"

It clicked. I struggle to escape the chair I'd been tied to. I even try to vibrate out. Nothing. 

Snart gives a small laugh, turns around and leaves the room. 

Great. My soulmate's a criminal.


End file.
